


Unsure and Excited

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Other, assume everyone is bi or pan unless it's stated otherwise, more to be added once i figure tagging out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis has just gotten to university and already is meeting tons of new people. However, when a seat on Student Council is up for grabs, will she be divided among her friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsure and Excited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Hamilton fanfiction so please be kind, but do give pointers if you see anything that can be fixed.

**Chapter 1**

Alexis stepped into her dorm room, feeling unsure but also excited. First day at college, it was to be expected. She set down her bags as she observed the room. Two beds, nothing touched yet. It seemed her roommate hadn’t arrived yet. Well, no point in waiting time. Might as well start decorating her part of the room.

She just had a few posters to put up, so it wasn’t much. However, it did make it feel a bit more like home. She stood back to observe her handiwork as she finished. Above the head of her bed, there was a poster with the words, “I’m here and I’m queer.” She had a few posters along the wall that went the length of her bed as well. One was simply the colors of pansexual pride. Another was the demisexual flag. It wasn’t very intricate or complicated, but it made it homey.

In the back of her head, there might have been a voice whispering that this was also so if her roommate was homophobic she would know right away. Which might be slightly true, if she was being completely honest. She set the rest of her bags on her bed and decided she would take a walk around campus, get the feel of it. Before she left, she tucked a couple papers with her number on it. You always have to be prepared for hot people.

She hadn’t walked very far when a man walked up to her. “Hello, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Are you new to the campus?”

She looked him over quickly. Dark skin, a very handsome face, and a kind expression. She smiled back. “Yeah, I actually just arrived today.”

“It’d be my pleasure to show you around, if you’d like.”

Alexis hesitated for a second, but decided she might as well start making friends now rather than later. Besides, if she was lucky this could end up with a date.

“You know, I think I would enjoy that. I’m Alexis.”

“Aaron Burr.”

She smiled and the tour began. He was very nice throughout the tour and she was beginning to quite like the idea of a date sometime. She just needed to make sure.

It was about three-quarters of the way through the tour, she decided the best way to bring it up without being obvious.

“Hey, do you know if there’s an LGBT club to join?”

He looked slightly surprised by the question, but he recovered very quickly. “Yes, actually I’m a member of it.”

“Really?” She said, smiling brightly. “I’m pansexual, you?”

“Bisexual.”

“You’ll have to take me to a meeting.”

Burr smiled. “The first time I am given the chance.”

The rest of the tour was uneventful enough. Burr spoke only to point out certain things and Alexis was content to listen and walk in silence. It was a nice kind of peace without the awkwardness that often ensued when two strangers walked together.

The end of the tour seemed to be coming near.

“And this is the last place on our tour. This-“

“Burr!”

The two turned to see two men walking towards them. One was a bit taller and had a leisurely stroll. The other a bit more sturdily built and with much shorter hair.

The taller of the two took the lead and walked towards Alexis. “Burr, who is your lovely friend here?”

Alexis preferred to introduce herself and interrupted before Burr could begin, “My name is Alexis, and you are?”

“The name is Thomas Jefferson, and this is my friend James Madison,” He said, gesturing to his friend slightly behind him. James seemed slightly uncomfortable and fidgeted where he stood. Alexis noticed his uncomfortableness and smiled at him.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Oh, the pleasure is all mine.”

Alexis let a small smirk crawl on her lips. Thomas was being quite a flirt, it seemed. Well, she could have some fun of her own. She moved past Thomas to speak directly to James.

“I hope we meet again soon, but unfortunately,” she turned back to Aaron and linked her arm through his. “I have a tour to finish.”

As they moved past, Alexis winked at James. “Call me sometimes.”

He blushed and glanced at Thomas before he smiled back.

Alexis couldn’t hold in a giggle as she turned back to Aaron. “Oh, did you see Thomas’s face?”

Aaron smiled. “He doesn’t like being ignored.”

“Yeah, well sometimes people who always get the attention deserve a small humbling experience. Besides, James was cute so it wasn’t too hard.”

Burr finished off the tour and Alexis did a small round of applause. Burr rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “I don’t think an amateur tour is worthy of applause.”

“Oh no, it was _quite_ good. You could probably sell tickets for tours.”

He chuckled and looked as if he were about to continue when he was interrupted for the second time today. “Hey!”

The pair turned to see a very different pair coming towards them. One had a freckled face and wild curly hair pulled back in a ponytail. The other who had shouted at them had calmer hair also pulled back into a ponytail and looked as if he was almost dragging the other one towards them.

“Alexander.”

“Aaron Burr, “Alexander then rose is eyebrows in a playful way, “ _sir._ ”

“Still sticking with that, huh?”

“It rhymes,” was his only explanation.

This led to a small laugh escaping Alexis.

“Oh, that reminds me. I came to celebrate. You found a friend and it’s such a rare occasion I thought it was worth congratulating you on.”

“Harsh,” Aaron said in a monotone voice.

“Well, ‘Aaron’s friend’ has a name actually. I’m Alexis.”

“Nice to meet you Alexis. I’m Alexander Hamilton and this is-“

“And I’m John Laurens.”

The question going through Alexis’s head right then was _Is everyone at this college attractive?_ because so far there had been no evidence to prove her of the contrary. She could only cross her fingers that the girls were hot, too.

“I’d love to stay and get acquainted but Aaron and I actually have a thing to get to so…”

Aaron glanced at a watch on his wrist and scowled. “I completely lost track of the time.” He turned to Alexis. “I’m sorry to take off like this but It’s important and-“

“It’s totally fine. Go do your thing, but take this.” She fished out one of the pieces of paper with her number on it and handed it to Aaron. “I’m expecting a text.”

He smiled and tucked the paper in his pocket. “You’ll be receiving one very soon.”

As they left, Alexis and John were left standing alone together. “So, Burr, huh?”

“You have something against him?”

John shrugged. “Just not my type, personally. Not who I would go for.”

“Huh, so do you have any other ideas, because I’m open to suggestions.”

John felt a smile growing on his face. “How about we play a game. You point out somebody and I do my best to tell you if they’re open for a date.”

Alexis smile turned into a Cheshire grin. “Sounds like a plan.”

She decided to start easily. She pointed at John first.

He laughed. “I’m hella gay and also taken, so probably not.”

She shrugged. “I’m looking at all options. What about Alexander?”

“Who I’m taken by.”

“Wow, you two together has got to be one of the hottest couples. Damn.”

That made John fall into a fit of laughter. Alexis joined in. “No, really. It’s shouldn’t be legal for a couple to be that pretty.”

“Thanks, I’ll be sure to tell Alexander that the next time I see him.”

“Okay, now for my next choice.”

Alexis remembered the pair she had run into earlier.

“What about Thomas Jefferson?”

John made a face that made Alexis laugh.

“So I’m guessing no?”

“I mean, if you like rich punks who think they’re better than everyone than go for it.”

“Well, from what I saw of him earlier, I honestly don’t doubt it. What about his friend James Madison?”

John gave a bit of a shrug. “He’s better, I guess. Less insults and more actual arguing I suppose. Still agrees with Thomas too much. Plus, my friends and I all have a bet running as to when they’re going to admit they’re in love with each other.”

Alexis though about the small interaction she had earlier with them and decided she didn’t doubt that they were in love. A small idea formed that made a small smirk crawl on her face. “Can I join the bets?”

“Sure, Lafayette thinks it will be by the end of the month, Hercules thinks it won’t be for at least two months, I think that it won’t be until next semester, and Alexander doesn’t think it will happen until next year.”

“$50 that they’ll get together by the end of the week.”

John’s eyes widened. “You sure? They’ve liked each other since the beginning of last year and still haven’t admitted it.”

“I’m positive.”

“Alright, I’ll tell everyone the next time I see them. I’ll have to introduce you to all of them.”

John glanced at his watch. “I actually have to go now, but there’s a party tomorrow to celebrate the beginning of the semester. I can text you the details and introduce you to them all then.”

Alexis beamed. “That sounds great! We can continue this game then, because we still haven’t found anyone besides Aaron for me to ask out, and he’s looking like a pretty good candidate.”

As they exchanged phones to put in their numbers, John chuckled. “I’m sure we can find at least a couple other candidates for you tomorrow.”

They switched their phones back and waved their good byes. Alexis began cheerfully making her way back towards her room. As she approached her door, she noticed it was slightly open. She took in a deep breath and took a step forward. It was time to meet her roommate.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think a character is characterized incorrectly, feel free to give me pointers in the comments, I'm always open to criticism.


End file.
